


KS07

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	KS07

包间里暧昧的灯光此刻并没能半点缓和现在有些尴尬的气氛，除了这位迷路迷了足足有半小时的三宅老师正眨着他充满好奇的眼睛在其他两个人身上来回打量以外，其他两个人都如同雕像一样抿着嘴唇不说话。

 

“这位是叫...流星酱？”

 

“......堂本光一。”

 

三宅迟疑的看了一眼刚，堂本可不是个常见的姓氏，但是堂本刚的确刚刚说了男朋友三个字，可不是他哥他叔之类的话，难不成还入籍了？

 

刚要是能听见三宅心里的OS肯定得苦笑不得，可他要怎么解释，其实堂本光一只是学校应届毕业生，没工作没地儿去了他就把人接回了自己家，刚刚是为了帮他解围才自称是他男朋友的。

 

却解释越觉得自己居心不良。

 

“健君，那个，要不你今天先回去，你看现在情况也没法喝酒了不是。改天我请你吃饭，今天的车钱我也出了。”

 

眼看着三宅一副你就想这么把我打发了的表情，刚赶紧又添了一句。

 

“那天你说觉得好看的那件外套，我明天上班就给你带过去。”

 

三宅这才露出满意的微笑，念叨着那我就不在这儿当电灯泡了你们两个好好玩儿的走出了包间。

 

几乎是在三宅关上包间门的一瞬间，刚就感觉到坐在他身侧的光一倒在了他的肩膀上，温热的气息夹杂着酒气喷洒在他的脖颈上，瘦的几乎没有半点肉的身体靠在刚的胳膊上咯得他生疼。

 

“你说你，难受干嘛还喝那么多酒？”

 

早在刚看到光一的时候，刚就觉得他的耳朵和脖子红的得不太对劲，跟刚刚那个女人说话的时候还算是正常，但从看到自己之后眼神就已经开始渐渐涣散，到跟三宅一起迈进这间包间之后，就完全是强撑着才能让自己坐在那里。

 

这个时候哪里还顾得上生气，只剩下满心的心疼了。

 

喝醉酒之后的光一反倒话比平时多了，刚把他的脑袋轻轻挪到自己大腿上之后，这家伙自己蹭啊蹭的找了个舒服的位置躺好了，嘴里就一直没停下来过。

 

“可是这是工作啊，不喝酒别人就不会来找我了。其实本来也不用喝这么多，我就说了我老板他欺负人，老师，我头好疼......”

 

光一话里的意思是生意场上哪有不要应酬的，不喝酒怎么坐在一起培养感情，更何况他在这里算小辈，谁要跟他喝他都得陪着，说是中居要他挡酒，事实上要不是最后中居开着玩笑结束了酒局，他现在估计只能在酒局上抱着酒杯吐了。

 

只是这话听在刚的耳朵里就变了味道，他甚至开始自责自己一直要光一出来找工作是对是错了，毕竟现在经济不景气，像他这种大学毕业生是不好找工作——刚现在几乎已经脑补出光一为了不让他操心，在酒吧里强颜观笑陪客人喝酒的样子了。

 

“可能有点痛哦你忍一下。”

 

揉了揉冰凉的指尖，刚小心翼翼的摁在光一的太阳穴上，然后用力的摁下去揉捏，光一在嘶了一声之后渐渐地舒展了眉头，放松的躺在刚的腿上享受着独家的按摩。

 

“如果觉得辛苦就不要做了，我的薪水还是养得起两个人的。”

 

这大概是堂本光一活了22年，第一次有人跟他说不要那么拼命，觉得辛苦的话就停下了，有人会替他承担。不过这时候已经迷迷糊糊的光一哪怕努力的集中注意力也根本听不清刚在说什么，只是乖乖的嗯了一声，然后就沉沉的睡过去了。

 

中居就是在这个时候进来的。

 

其实刚刚有人在骚扰光一的时候就有手下来跟他讲了，不过这种小事半点也不需要他出马，等光一自己处理好了再拿这个当笑话也不急。只是没想到久闻大名的堂本刚就这么出现了，还是以光一男朋友的身份帮他打发走了那个女客人，让中居更好奇堂本刚这个人了。

 

他跟堂本光一私底下已经有过几次合作，哪怕是明面上的，也相处了有一段时日。在他眼里的堂本光一真的酷似自己的父亲——也许光一不会高兴他这么说，不过作为跟随堂本大介多年的人，中居还是得出了这样的结论。一个月前有笔生意，堂本大介要光一出面带着中居的手下去处理，表面上是油水很厚的一笔生意，说实话当时中居就觉得其中肯定有问题，不然老爷子不会不用自己的亲信，而是这个他至今没有接回本家的儿子，更何况他冷眼看着，老爷子想削弱他的势力也不是一天两天了。随后就传来了那边跟警察有勾结，小少爷中了埋伏右臂上挨了一枪，自己也折损了几个手下。饶是当时正在酒吧跟酒保闲聊的中居听到消息之后都忍不住唏嘘了两句，这可是堂本大介唯一活下来的儿子啊，他不可能事前没得到任何消息，可是根据自己人传回来的信息，堂本光一的确没得到任何来自他父亲的提醒，所以这一次的损失才这么惨重。中居知道堂本大介这是要敲打自己，可是没想到这个男人能心狠手辣到连把儿子折进去都无所谓。

 

而且这件事情之后来找他寻求合作的堂本光一也淡定的不像是才刚被自己父亲暗算过，看起来淡定又冷静，开出的条件诱人又合理，让中居无法不答应。

 

所以他才说两个人不愧为父子。

 

但是那天他提到堂本刚——他甚至都没提到这个名字，不过说他起的房东，他就能明显的看到堂本光一眼底立刻露出来的不善。做他们这一行，很少会暴露出自己的弱点，但是很明显堂本光一是在暗示他，这个人对我来说不一样，但是你们要是有谁敢动他，鱼死网破我也是无所谓的。这让中居不得不好奇起这个人来，现在人家既然自己送上门来了，更没有不见的道理。

 

推门进去的时候，能看到坐在那里的那个人正帮躺在他腿上的光一按摩，昏暗的灯光里看不清表情，却能感觉到一种只属于两个人的氛围。

 

“谁？”

 

“我来找堂本光一。”

 

“光一君他睡着了，你是？”

刚莫名觉得这个声音很耳熟，可是一时又想不起来在哪里听过，只好先按下这个疑惑。

 

房间里不是没有日光灯，只不过开关是由总闸控制的，此刻老板要来看人，肯定有有眼力见儿的开了灯，所以中居乐呵呵的打量了刚几眼，才悠悠闲闲的坐在了他旁边。

 

“我是这儿的老板。”

 

——他就是想看我笑话......

 

——我们老板欺负人......

 

光一的这两句话已经决定了刚不会对眼前这个人有什么好的态度，于是他只是摆出营业性的礼貌微笑，并没有任何寒暄的直达主题。

 

“我可以帮光一君辞职么？”

 

哦呀，一来就直接打算辞职么，中居在心底想，只是恐怕你的光一君短时间内并不打算离开这里。

 

不过坏人还得他来当。

 

“这位.....”

 

“我是堂本刚。”

 

“这位堂本先生，我知道你很难接受你的男朋友做牛郎，但是呢，我们酒吧也是有规定的，他的试用约签了四个月，这才干了几天就走了，我生意还做不做了？”

 

虽然得替光一打消刚想让他辞职的念头，不过中居也同样不会放过实现自己恶趣味的机会，对方不是说是光一的男朋友嘛，他也只是顺着这话说下去而已哦，可不是他误会了。

 

刚张张嘴想解释，可是转念又觉得自己身为光一老师的身份实在是站不住脚，恐怕想现在带走光一都难，干脆就让这个误会持续下去算了，反正左右这些人都不认识自己。

 

“那，至少我今天可以先把他带回家吧？”

 

中居抿嘴笑了笑。

 

“光一君再怎么瘦也是个成年男人呢，你一个人也不好把他搬回家吧，我们酒吧楼上就是间我朋友开的love hotel，来，去给吾郎打个电话叫他给开间房。”

 

然后不由分说的叫了个服务员进来帮着刚把光一背到了电梯里，最后还冲即将关上门的电梯招招手。

 

“祝你们有个愉快的夜晚哦。”

 

送走帮忙的服务员，然后脱掉光一的外套和鞋子把他放好在床上，刚坐在沙发上打量着人生当中第一次踏足的love hotel的房间，比自己想象的要素净那么一些，也感觉没那么透露着色情的气息，反而有种中世纪的文艺气息，但是圆形的大床和床顶的玻璃这种标配还是透露出不同于普通酒店的感觉来。尤其是穿着白衬衣黑色西装裤的光一睡在大红色床铺上，因为醉酒，凌乱的发梢露出粉红色的耳垂来，衬衣也因为他自己滚来滚去领口开的更大，露出白皙的肌肤。

 

刚很不适时宜的觉得对方就像是一颗酒心巧克力。

 

摇摇头甩掉心里旖旎的联想，刚站起身凑到床边，想把光一的衬衣也脱掉给他换上酒店准备的睡衣好让他睡得舒服一点，结果手刚搭上去，就整个人都被拽到了床上，然后酒鬼死死地扣住了自己的腰，把脑袋埋进自己的颈窝。

 

湿热的气息就这么喷洒在刚的皮肤上，让他忍不住整个人都瑟缩了一下，感觉后颈隐隐约约的发痒。

 

偏偏这个人的睡颜看起来那么无害，又好像是做噩梦了，额头上一层薄汗，微微嘟起的嘴唇在暖色的灯光下折射出柔和的光芒。

 

再这么下去情况可真的有些糟糕了，这么想着的刚连忙想推开光一坐起来，却没想到对方不但更使劲了，甚至整个人都窝进了他的怀里。

 

然后声音小小的，像是带着乞求一样。

 

“妈妈，别丢下我......”

 

刚几乎是即刻感觉到心里一酸。

 

然后他稍微调整了一下姿势，方便他环住光一的腰把手放在他背上，动作轻柔的拍着。

 

“乖，我哪里都不去，哪里都不去，就陪着你。”


End file.
